Iure vel iniuria
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Con razón o sin razón conseguiremos lo que queremos. Historias independientes en las que están envueltos Bellatrix, Rodolphus y Rabastan. Participa en la comunidad LJ 30vicios
1. Inicio

**N/A. Sé que no debería empezar esto, LO SÉ. Pero tomadlo como si continuase las viñetas de Saña. Una chica hizo una comunidad de LJ llamada 30vicios, donde la gente que se apuntara (y ahí, cómo no, estaba yo), tendría que hacer 30 fanfics sobre 30 palabras ya elegidas y sobre el/la personaje/pareja/trío que se quiera. Yo elegí para variar a los Lestrange, a los tres, lo que no quiere decir que vaya a ser sexo explícito entre los tres en todas las historias obviamente. Simplemente saldrán, de una forma más protagonista o no, pero tendrán alguna relación con la historia. Los títulos de cada xapi, porque subiré las 30 historias (que serán más o menos largas, depende de cómo me dé) juntas, serán las palabras que propone el grupo.**

**Espero que os guste. Entre ellas no tienen ninguna relación, así que podéis leerlas separadas o cómo queráis. Y actualizaré... cuando me inspire xDD No todos los Rody-Bella que se me ocurran los subiré aquí, solo los que tengan relación con las palabras que me han pedido. Los demás irán a Saña.**

**El título significa en latín "con razón o sin razón". En un principio había pensado en inventarme un lema para la casa Lestrange y ponerlo de titulo, pero no se me ocurría nada. Vi este y me gustó. Yo lo interpretaría de dos formas. "Con razón" sería Rodolphus y "sin razón" sería Bellatrix. O, sino, "con razón o sin razón" conseguiremos lo que queremos.**

**Si alguien tiene interés en hacer esto de los 30vicios, que me mande un pm : )**

**Joanne**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**I. INICIO**

El verano no había empezado muy bien. ¿Quedaba alguien sin enterarse de que Sirius, el primogénito varón de los Black, había sido seleccionado para Gryffindor? Había sido imposible meses atrás evitar que la noticia se extendiera, pero, ahora que, por primera vez, Sirius regresaba a casa, el rumor parecía volver a inflamarse por _motu proprio_.

Bellatrix prefería evitar todo aquello, y, fiel a su personalidad, se había negado a hablar del tema. No salía mucho de casa tampoco, pues allí donde iban –no solo ella, sino cualquier miembro de los Black- se iniciaban las miradas y los murmullos. No es que le importase, pero sí le molestaba.

-¿Qué haces? -Druella hacía su aparición en la biblioteca. Su madre últimamente estaba muy seria, seguramente por toda la preocupación de lo que los rumores podían afectar al nombre de la familia-. Sabes que tu padre no quiere que andes aquí.

No se molestó en contestar. ¿Para qué? Se subió a la escalera para llegar a ver los títulos de los tomos que estaban en la parte de arriba de las estanterías, y con el índice recorrió los lomos, notando los relieves de las letras.

-¿No me vas a hacer caso? –insistió la mujer, cruzándose de brazos ante la postura insolente de su hija mayor-. Además te están esperando abajo.

Bellatrix hizo caso entonces. Se echó un poco hacia atrás manteniendo el equilibrio, bajando la mirada para encontrarse con la de su madre.

-¿Quién?

-El mayor de los Lestrange.

_Rodolphus_. Bellatrix frunció el entrecejo levemente. No le esperaba. A veces quedaban los Slytherin, normalmente para ir a tomar algo a Hogsmeade o al Callejón Diagon, pero siempre lo avisaban con suficiente antelación.

-No me ha dicho lo que quiere –se anticipó su madre a su pregunta-. Así que será mejor que no le hagas esperar. No parecía estar de buen humor.

_¿Y cuándo lo estaba?_ Bellatrix ocultó una sonrisa hasta que su madre salió de la habitación. Luego tomó ella casi el mismo camino, sin darse una prisa especial. Que se presentaba sin avisar, pues ella le haría esperar. Así funcionaban las cosas.

Le habían hecho pasar al salón, donde el joven permanecía en pie sin tocar nada y sin demostrar curiosidad. Bella entró, satisfecha por su indiferencia, que indicaba que estaba bastante acostumbrado al lujo propio de los Sangres Limpia.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Lestrange?

-Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Su seca respuesta la dejó algo extrañada. No precisamente porque fuese eso, seca, sino porque estaban solos. Con Rodolphus no había venido nadie más.

-¿Y Rabastan?

-No. Rabastan hoy no viene.

**PD. Yey! Sexy Rody! XD Tenía mazo ganas de escribir algo jiji. Espero que se entienda bien todo y esas cosillas. Y ahora debería estudiar... un poquito al menos juju. RR plz!**


	2. Lluvia

**N/A. La cosa está crítica… xP Están hablando sobre poner plazo a esto de 30vicios y, bueno, ya seguro es que tengo que intentar hacerlo en menos de 6 meses para llevarme un precioso icono como premio 3 Voy a intentarlo juju. Así que, como más o menos tengo los temas, voy a intentar adelantar un poquillo de trabajo. Me gustó mucho recibir tantos reviews el primer día por una viñeta, y eso anima a seguir jeje. También es genial que varias personas se hayan apuntado a 30vicios, porque es una idea muy buena. Ya os veré por allí. **

**Ya sabéis, interesados mandadme un pm o un mail, como os sea más cómodo (mejor mail si es que no tenéis expuesto en vuestro profile de vuestro mail). **

**Oh, una cosita, jeje. Hace poco Marlene y yo actualizamos Todos los magos van al cielo. Sé que tardamos (ohtardamosdemasiado), pero ya está subido el xapi 2. ¡Os espero ver por allí: P Y tenemos muchas ideas para one-shots malévolos muaja! **

**IURE VEL INIURIA **

**II. LLUVIA **

El ruido de las escobas al surcar el cielo silbaba en sus oídos, junto al golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia al chocar contra el suelo. Era un día frío, tormentoso y desagradable, pero ella estaba allí, en el campo de Quidditch, viendo entrenar al equipo de Slytherin.

Se apartó un mechón de la cara. Tenía el pelo, normalmente espeso y brillante, completamente empapado. Se le pegaba a la piel, molestándola, y obligándola a no parar quieta con las manos. Salvó un charco, algo estúpido, pues ya tenía todas las suelas de los zapatos embarradas junto al bajo de la túnica.

Alzó la vista, unos ojos que se asemejaban al cielo gris inquieto que la cubría. Pero Bellatrix no buscaba mirar al cielo, sino a la pequeña mota que era Rabastan. El joven volaba sobre su escoba, pegado al palo para ganar más velocidad, para iniciar una de las tácticas que tanto le había visto practicar.

Porque iba a verle todos los días que tenía entrenamiento, a escondidas y fingiendo, inventándose excusas. Nunca le había preocupado desobedecer un poco, hacer las cosas a su manera, pero sabía dónde estaba el límite. _Y me lo estoy saltando. _

Rodolphus sabría que tanto no podía interesarle el Quidditch.

Otro charco más, y hundió el pie en otro. Maldiciendo entre dientes, luchando por no sentir el escalofrío que amenazaba con recorrerla, se refugió bajo un árbol. Desde allí estaba a cubierto. Aún podía verle.

Sintió una mezcla de atrevimiento y nerviosismo al pensar qué diría si él, por casualidad, la veía. Sabía mentir, y lo hacía bien, pero las excusas sonarían a chiquillada. ¿Quién más, aparte de ella, estaba con esa lluvia en el exterior por ver un aburrido entrenamiento?

Sonrió. Casi deseó que pasase sólo por desenvolverse en esa paranoica situación.

Y casi sin darse cuenta, una última mirada y sus pies mojados iniciaron el regreso al castillo. Prudentes, pero rápidos. La Sala Común casi pareció volar hacia ella de tan corto que se le hizo el camino. Chasqueó la lengua mientras decía la contraseña, arrepintiéndose de no haber mirado una vez más atrás. Le gustaba su silueta mojada, con los músculos de la espalda marcados bajo la gruesa capa pegada a su cuerpo.

-Estás loca –dijo una voz. Bellatrix se detuvo en el acto, sintiendo que algo se detenía en su garganta-. ¿Cómo se te ocurre salir?

Rodolphus siempre tan…

-Me gustan las tormentas –respondió ladina, sus mejillas rojas por el frío.

**N/A. omg. Esta es bella? Qué alguien me pegue! xD Soy yo o me ha salido… enamorada? AHHHH XDDDD Me gusta la pareja que hace con Rabastan jiji. Siempre que los pongo juntos me sale muy tierna ¬¬ xq? En ¿Qué ocurrió esa noche? me pasó lo mismo… caca. Ogh, es que tendríais que haber visto el primer final que puse xD Bella parecía… una chica buena! Con el adjetivo "ladina" la cosa ya cambia xD me gusta más. Y la frase anterior, iba a poner una frase para describir a Rody, pero decidí dejarlo al aire. "Rodolphus siempre tan…" indiferente? Preocupado por ella? Gracioso? Seco? xD Ahí lo dejo. **

**Joanne **


	3. Conejo

**N/A. Esto es lo que hace el redbull por las mañanas, en la biblioteca, cuando debes estudiar pero lo que quieres es escribir xD Juro que no sé de dónde ha salido. Soy inocente T-T**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**3. CONEJO**

Empezaba la caza.

Una sombra furtiva atravesó el jardín, rápida y silenciosa, buscando no ser vista. Perseguía a otra, mucho más pequeña y veloz, que brincaba ocultándose entre la hierba y los matorrales. Movía sus largas orejas intentando captar el sonido que delatase a algún posible depredador, pero la figura humana estaba acostumbrada a acechar. Se quedó muy quieta cuando el conejo se detuvo, tanto que su pecho casi no se movía al respirar. Decidió que no avanzaría hasta que el animal no bajase la guardia y se pusiera de nuevo en marcha.

Nuevos movimientos por parte de ambos, depredador y presa. El primero alzó con lentitud la varita para estar preparado. Se acercaba el momento.

Clavó los ojos en el animal, y luego bajó la mirada estudiando el terreno que había a sus pies, buscando que no hubiera ninguna ramita o piedra que delatase su posición. Cuando la levantó, se encontró con que ya no estaba sola.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, Bellatrix?

El conejo alzó la cabeza al escuchar la penetrante voz y su pequeña nariz tembló. Al ver a los hombres salió corriendo y en apenas unos segundos había desaparecido. Bellatrix maldijo entre dientes, fulminando a Rodolphus con la mirada. Detrás de él, Rabastan esbozaba una sonrisilla entretenida, al parecer encontrando la situación de lo más divertida.

-¡Le has hecho huir! –chilló Bellatrix, poniendo delante de la nariz de su marido lo que quedaba de una zanahoria-. ¡Ese maldito animal está terminando con el huerto!

**PD. OMGLOL. No me peguéis demasiado T.T**


	4. Licor

**N/A. Sí, os amenazo con otra viñeta del estilo de la primera. Amago de humor, pero de otro tipo jiji. Espero que os guste. Estas viñetas son fruto de la manera de tomar el suspenso que me van a poner mañana xD Esperemos que no vuelva a tener exámenes en mucho tiempo.**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**4. LICOR**

Había sospechado que celebrar el cumpleaños de Alecto de aquella manera no era buena idea. Oh, lo sabía bien, pero, ahora, bastante borracha ya, veía las cosas de otra manera: borrosas.

Se levantó del sillón como pudo, apoyándose en el reposabrazos para intentar mantener el equilibrio, escuchando en sus oídos retumbar el zumbido de las risas y charlas de sus compañeras de casa y el de su propia sangre bombeando. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero el mareo repentino se le pasó pronto.

-¿Adónde vas, Bella? –preguntó Alecto, cogiendo la botella de whisky de fuego y pegándole un buen trago a morro. Se la apartó enseguida, empezando a toser.

-A ver a Rodolphus.

Su sonrisa insinuante y sesgada inició las risas de las demás chicas, que empezaron a bromear entre ellas, armando un alboroto.

-Vaya, vaya… -dijo una, soltando una risita divertida.

-¡Son las 5! Vas a despertarlo.

-Mejor para él –contestó Bellatrix riendo, agarrándose al marco de la puerta. Consiguió salir al final al pasillo, apoyándose en las paredes al bajar la escalera e intentando no hacer ruido, cosa que sólo pudo eso, intentar. Después de subir la escalera de los chicos, estando a punto de caerse por el camino, abrió la puerta de la habitación y avanzó un par de pasos, intentando orientarse en la oscuridad.

Sabía perfectamente cuál era la cama de Rodolphus, y le hizo gracia ver su ropa del día siguiente colocaba sobre el baúl que siempre había a los pies de su cama. Intentó pasar por encima, apartando a la vez los doseles, pero se enganchó el pantalón del pijama con uno de los adornos, haciéndose un desgarrón cuando tiró. Se quedó quieta, esperando que no hubiese despertado a nadie, y se extrañó de que Rodolphus no lo hubiese oído, con el sueño tan ligero que tenía.

Avanzó sobre la cama a gatas, sobre el cuerpo del chico. Ahí, ocultos por los doseles, estaba todo oscuro, pero Bella se las arregló para encontrar sus labios y empezar a besarlo, ahora sí despertándolo. Le notó moverse sorprendido bajo ella, entreabriendo la boca para recibir su lengua.

-¿Bellatrix?

La joven se rió, profundizando el beso, para luego descender por la línea de la mandíbula hasta el cuello, empezando a morder la piel. Como podía se intentaba quitar la camisa del pijama, pero sólo lo consiguió a medias. Entre los botones desabrochados podían verse sus pechos, desnudos y deseables.

Se oyó un gemido ronco cuando Bella insistió en su acometida, metiendo una mano bajo el pantalón del Slytherin.

-Dios… que suerte tiene el cabrón de mi hermano.

Apenas fue un susurro entre dientes, delirante, pero suficiente para que la chica se detuviese en seco.

-¡Mierda! Pero qué coño… –Bellatrix se apartó, intentando vestirse y dándose un golpe en la cabeza con el techo de la litera al intentar incorporarse-. ¿Rabastan?

**PD. Juju. Bella ha dejado a Rab a medias xD qué putada. A ver, la cosa es que las habitas de sexto y séptimo están pegadas, y Bella se metió en la primera que pilló. Como Rab y Rody fueron educados igual, pues tienen el mismo baúl a los pies, y arreglan su ropa y tal para el día siguiente, como buenos hermanos responsables. Y por hoy ya he cumplido de paranoias XD Ale. Por cierto, a los que sigáis SDY, sabed que ya tengo el xapi 14 pensado, que no escrito, pero me pondré con él pronto… supongo.**


	5. Caramelo

**N/A. A ver qué escribo… Empiezo un poquito un xapi, luego lo cierro porque no estoy inspirada, y me aparece en la cabeza esta viñeta. Sé perfectamente que no me va a quedar cómo me la imagino en mi mente, pero intentará hacer lo que pueda. **

**Joanne**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**V. CARAMELO**

El crujido del papel del caramelo al desenvolverlo resonó en el silencio como huesos rotos. Rabastan contempló un segundo a Bellatrix, y, luego, fingiendo desinterés, se volvió a seguir mirando por la ventana, aunque en lo que se fijaba era en el casi invisible reflejo de la joven en el cristal.

A Rodolphus, en cambio, le gustaba más el sonido del caramelo cuando su esposa se lo metía en la boca. Cuando la escuchaba chasquear la lengua casi sentía que lo paladeaba… O puede que se imaginase saboreándola a ella.

Los dos la devoraron cuando ella empezó a juguetear con el caramelo y su lengua, chupándolo despacio, cogiéndolo entre los dientes. Casi podían sentir el sabor del café en su boca, aunque estuviesen _demasiado_ lejos de Bellatrix.

Un chasquido y el caramelo se partió en dos. Vieron la punta del colmillo, brillando por la saliva cuando ella se pasó la lengua por los dientes, humedeciéndose los labios también.

_Era tan divertido_. Bella rió con suavidad, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y recostándose en la silla. Masticó la mitad del caramelo, continuando ese delirante jugueteo con la otra mitad.

Como si hubiese cambiado de opinión de repente, se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaba Rodolphus. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, obligándole a apartar el libro que había estado leyendo hasta ese momento, y que soltó, casi el control perdido, en cuanto Bellatrix empezó a besarlo. _En cuanto notó ese caramelo en su boca._

Manos inquietas, recorriendo la espalda femenina para pegarla a él todavía más, rozando sus piernas medio desnudas por haberse subido su túnica roja.

Rabastan, apretando los dientes, se concentraba en no intentar ver ese reflejo.


	6. Cartas

**N/A. Tengo que tener 10 antes del día… 28 creo òÓ concentración y seriedad. Tengo los argumentos de algunas pensadas ya, pero es que son tan típicas… psche, no es que no me gusten, pero estoy aburrida de escribir siempre lo mismo. Así que aquí tenéis a Rab y a Bella jugando a las cartas xD**

**Joanne**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**VI. CARTAS**

-Te toca.

-Ah, sí.

Rabastan miró ceñudo las cartas que tenía entre las manos, sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo para elegir una, pues podían explotar en cualquier momento. Bellatrix daba golpecitos en la mesa con su pequeño taco de cartas, poniéndole nervioso, así que acabo por elegir la que le pareció mejor sin pensarlo mucho y la plantó encima de la mesa. Sonrió fingiendo estar confiado, como si preparase una jugada buenísima.

Rodolphus, desde el sillón, supo que su hermano estaba perdido. Esa partida la ganaría la joven.

Bellatrix, esbozando una sonrisa algo maliciosa, tamborileó con las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha sobre el borde de sus cartas. Cogió una con soltura y la puso sobre la mesa.

-No tienes, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí –replicó demasiado deprisa-. Ahora verás.

Rabastan torció el gesto, estudiando con atención sus cartas. Podía hacer una jugada, pero solo serviría para retrasar su derrota… Bella tenía razón. No tenía cartas para poder ganarla. Al final tardaría tanto en poder poner una que le explotarían a él.

-Tic, tac, tic, tac… -canturreó la Slytherin, riéndose con suavidad al ver cómo se ponía nervioso.

-Ya voy, ya voy.

Al final puso una cualquiera, y se recostó sobre la silla, intentando parecer tranquilo.

Rodolphus, sin apartar la mirada de las páginas del libro, esbozó una tenue sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente por qué Bellatrix estaba tan confiada de que iba a ganar, por qué estaba tan confiada de que Rabastan no tenía la carta que necesita.

Y es que la joven era de guante blanco.

**N/A. Un ladrón de guante blanco es uno que no lleva armas, de esos que te roban y ni te enteras. ¡Bella es una ladrona! xD ¿Se entiende bien la viñeta? Porque puedo cambiar la frase final en todo caso…**


	7. Escalera

**N/A. Acabo de terminar un libro y de ver la peli sobre ese libro, y bueno, era bastante asquerosa ("Las 120 jornadas de Sodoma" el libro y "Saló" la peli, del Marqués de Sade… sí, sí, ese que invento el sadomaso y esas cositas. Dicen que era lo más fuerte que tiene y me entró curiosidad xD). No sé por qué comento esto la verdad xD Son las 2 y media y de pronto se me ha ido el sueño, y creo que se me ha pasado ya la fiebre (ayer debí de coger frío T.T hacia mucho). Tenía pensado desde que me he levantado escribir alguna viñeta, que hace mucho que no lo hago y aún tengo que terminar mi tabla de 30vicios. Mucha gente me ha preguntado sobre esta propuesta, y me alegro mucho de ver a algunos por ahí x) están saliendo fics bastante buenos juju. Ale, que me enrollo mucho. Quiero continuar Salón de té y SDY. Hoy me han llegado 2 reviews a esos fics y me he animado xD a ver si el entusiasmo me dura algo.**

**Joanne**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**VII. ESCALERA**

-Slughorn vuelve a hacer una fiesta esta noche –comenta Rabastan, bajando los escalones-. Me lo ha dicho al terminar la clase.

Bellatrix chasquea la lengua disconforme, pues normalmente le aburren esas reuniones que hace su profesor de Pociones, aunque en ocasiones conozca a gente influyente que tal vez puedan serle útiles. Rodolphus, a su lado, no muda su expresión. No parece que la idea le apasione, si es que hay algo que lo haga.

-Ya veré si voy.

-Recuerda lo pesado que se pone si no aparecemos –le advierte Rabastan, que ya ha sufrido el acoso de preguntas del profesor en algunas ocasiones, cuando decidieron no ir.

-Nadie ha dicho que si yo no voy no puedas ir tú.

Rabastan se queda callado un segundo, y acelera el paso, cambiando de tema. Ha pasado a hablar sobre la clase de Pociones propiamente dicha, y los ingredientes que ha usado ese día. Pregunta a Rodolphus si tiene unas raíces que se le han terminado, y piensa en voz alta que tiene que escribir a sus padres para que le envíen más.

En una de esas, en su camino hacia el Gran Comedor, la escalera empieza a moverse. Bellatrix maldice, agarrándose a la barandilla.

-Mierda –oyen decir a Rabastan, que ya había llegado al descansillo y mira impotente como su hermano y la Slytherin van a tener que dar una vuelta enorme, pues la escalera los ha llevado hasta otra zona del castillo, en otro piso-. ¿Bajáis?

-Ve yendo al comedor –responde Rodolphus, haciendo un gesto a su hermano. Le ve asentir y darse media vuelta, y en un instante ha doblado la esquina y está fuera de su vista.

-¿Vamos? –pregunta la chica-. No tenemos todo el día.

Lestrange la detiene, cogiéndola del brazo y ejerciendo algo de presión, la suficiente para que ella se vuelva y lo mire desafiante.

-¿Tanta prisa tienes, Black?


	8. Café

**N/A. Jujujuju, se me acerca el 28 y me quedan aún dos! Al final no me va a dar tiempo XD Veamos, hoy vengo con un pequeño reto. Wirhaven estaba desesperada por un:**

_**Pareja: Bellatrix/Rabastan**_

_**Rating: R. Lemon.**_

_**Condiciones: Que Rabastan sea el que se lance, que no quede como un estúpido… que demuestre que es hermano de Rody : D**_

**Ale jiji. Como cada vez me gusta más el Rab-Bella, pues he sido la tonta que ha aceptado el reto xD (pero sigo esperando que ella también escriba el suyo, que me ha dicho que se iba por nestea y no ha vuelto! xP). Se lo dedico a ella, a ver qué le parece jiji.**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**VIII. CAFÉ**

Los elfos domésticos se habían encargado de preparar la mesa para el desayuno, aunque en ese momento sólo estuviera Bellatrix en el pequeño comedor. Había extendido _El Profeta_ sobre la mesa para poder observar bien la foto que aparecía en primera plana. La Marca lo iluminaba todo, incluida la oscuridad, y le gustaba la ironía de que algo más terrible que ésta pudiera hacer algo así. En su mente aparecían los reflejos verdes, fluctuantes, sobre esos escombros y sobre la muerte.

Apartó el azucarero de su lado con una mueca, pues le gustaba el café fuerte, cargado y amargo, y, cogiendo la taza, se levantó. Se paseó por la habitación silenciosa, su mirada volviendo cada poco a la foto del periódico.

No había estado, pero le hubiera gustado. Había sido Rodolphus quien se había encargado de todo, y aún no había regresado.

Se apoyó en el cristal del ventanal, notando el frío colándose a través de su fina bata. Se había levantado hacía nada, ya bien entrado el día, y aún se encontraba aletargada. Se llevó el café a los labios, quemándoselos un poco, y dio un sorbo para entrar en calor.

-Buenos días.

La mujer se dio la vuelta para ver entrar a Rabastan, que, al contrario que ella, se había levantado hacía varias horas ya.

-No sabía que estabas.

-¿No ha vuelto Rodolphus?

-No sé nada de él.

-No importa. –Bellatrix clavó sus ojos grises en el hombre, pues había notado algo en su última frase, pero Rabastan se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a servirse él mismo un café-. ¿Y el azúcar?

Bellatrix le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando debajo del periódico, donde, medio oculto por las hojas, estaba el azucarero.

-No me gusta –dijo como toda explicación-. Ya lo sabes.

-Parece que hicieron un buen trabajo ayer –mencionó Rabastan, mirando críticamente el titular de _El Profeta_.

-Tendría que haber estado –masculló molesta.

Una media sonrisa, algo amarga, apareció en labios del hombre, que se alejó de la mesa.

-Acostúmbrate. –Bellatrix alzó la mirada, intentando ver tras las palabras de Rabastan-. Es él quien siempre consigue todo.

La chispa de desafío, de determinación que apareció en los ojos del hombre hizo que Bellatrix no dijese nada. Se limitó a dar un nuevo sorbo a su café, y clavó sus ojos de nuevo en el hermano de su marido, a quien tenía casi al lado.

-¿O no?

Un temblor recorrió a Bellatrix al notar la respiración caliente de Rabastan en su cuello, su lengua acariciando con voz profunda y ronca las palabras que salían de su boca.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Lo sabes perfectamente.

Y notaban sus alientos enredándose en torno a sus labios. Una sonrisa peligrosa en boca voluptuosa y femenina, confiada.

-Aléjate, Rabastan.

Pero él rozaba sus labios, pegándose un poco más, y la retaba. Amagaba un beso, otro, casi haciendo que lo deseara.

-Esta vez no.

Cogió su labio inferior, mordiéndolo con violencia, exactamente igual que cómo se había imaginado todas esas noches que a ella le gustaría que la besaran. Pulso descontrolado, cuerpo descontrolado, y dejó caer el café caliente al pasar sus brazos por el cuello masculino, quemándole.

-Idiota…

Reaccionó. Pegándose a él, cogiendo sus manos y llevándolas por su cuerpo, sumergiéndolas bajo su bata, piel y seda confundiéndose. Y Rabastan le subía el camisón, dejando desnudas sus piernas que le rodeaban la cintura en ese ataque súbito que no se había esperado. La empotró contra la pared, el golpe resonando por toda la sala y un gemido de dolor saliendo de los labios entreabiertos y húmedos de salida –de Rabastan, de ella, de los dos-.

Él devoraba su cuello, marcándola, disfrutando especialmente con eso, y no tanto con la suavidad de su piel o la palidez que iba desapareciendo al aparecer los cardenales.

-Para. Rodolphus…

Rabastan la mordía más fuerte al escuchar el nombre de su hermano, raspándola con los dientes, bajando por su clavícula hasta llegar a sus pechos, incitantes bajo el camisón negro.

La acariciaba, los muslos, la espalda, la piel, entera, cogiéndola mejor, apoyándola en la pared para poder introducir sus dedos en ella, para notarla mojada, para que sus manos pudieran desabrocharse el cinturón y dejar libre su miembro palpitante, para poder penetrarla respirando contra su cuello…

-Entrará cuando menos lo esperemos.

-Entonces será ahora.

Pero en la casa sólo resonaban los golpes contra la pared, los gemidos roncos de placer de ambos. Posiblemente dispondrían de unos minutos más… o de unas horas.

**N/A. un lemon defectuoso, pero espero que valga xD me salió solo, en principio pensé en quitarlo… uhhh. Jiji, creo que rab es digno hermano de rody XD nu?**


	9. Cicatrices

**N/A. Al final no he llegado al plazo que me he propuesto, pero seguiré intentando escribir las 30 viñetas en 3 meses x) Ninguna de las palabras que vienen en la tabla me inspiraba hoy con ideas waxis/sexys, así que he elegido hacer una de las voluntarias que puedo poner ya. Se me ocurrió antes la idea que la palabra xD pero bueno. Otro Bella-Rab para el bote, este implícito.**

**Joanne**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**IX. CICATRICES**

Rabastan se incorporó de la cama, molesto por tener que moverse cuando ya le estaba entrando sueño Se le había olvidado preguntar a Rodolphus si iría al Callejón Knockturn a primera hora, pues sus planes del día siguiente dependían de eso.

Hacia un calor húmedo y agobiante, y colocó bien la camisa del pijama que llevaba abierta, y que se le pegaba a la piel. Salió al pasillo y llamó un par de veces a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano; normalmente no lo hacía, pero esas interrupciones solían enfurecerle y necesitaba que estuviese de un humor decente.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el mayor de los Lestrange, dejando en el tintero la pluma con la que había estado escribiendo en el pergamino que tenía encima de la mesa, una carta con toda probabilidad. A Rodolphus le gustaba responder el correo por la noche.

-Saber si mañana irás al Callejón. –Ambos sabían a cuál de los dos callejones se refería-. Necesito que compres la caja que vimos el otro día.

-No tengo tiempo.

-Será un momento. No tardarás nada.

Rodolphus se volvió para mirar un momento a su hermano, que no dijo nada.

-Iré cuando termine lo que tengo que hacer allí –aceptó al final, secamente-. Si me da tiempo.

-Déjalo en mi habitación cuando vuelvas –dijo Rabastan, volviéndose para irse ya.

-¿Y esa cicatriz?

El pequeño se paró, y bajó la mirada para contemplar su vientre. En uno de los laterales había unas heridas que habían empezado a cicatrizar, alargadas, similares a arañazos.

-La gata –masculló, apartando los ojos de Rodolphus-. Se escapó, y madre me mandó a buscarla. Estaba… algo _irascible_.

-Me recuerda a alguien.

-¿Estuvo Bellatrix ayer aquí?

-Sí.

Obviamente ella era la gata de la que hablaba Rodolphus.

-Buenas noches.

Lo curioso era que también fuese la de Rabastan.


	10. Pistola

**N/A. Ains, dónde se ha ido mi muso de las historias largas! DÓNDE? T.T**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**X. PISTOLA**

-¿Por dónde era?

-A la derecha.

Los encapuchados siguieron la orden, apenas un susurro ronco, pero audible para sus sentidos agudizados esa noche de matanzas. No debían fallar… No _podían_ fallar.

La oscuridad hubiera sido impenetrable de no ser por la escasa luz que aportaban las farolas de las aceras, mezclando bien y mal a trazos desiguales. Los pasos seguros resonaban por los adoquines, reverberando en el cortante y frío ambiente, único sonido a excepción de las respiraciones pesadas golpeando contra las máscaras.

-Ya conocéis las órdenes.

-No te hagas la lista, Bellatrix –siseó una voz masculina, arrastrando las palabras. Dio un paso adelante, enfrentándose a la figura más baja de las que había allí, de perfil voluptuoso y risa pérfida.

-Qué susceptible estás esta noche, Malfoy.

-Sabes lo que está en juego.

-Parad los dos –interrumpió otra voz, mucho más autoritaria y seca, que los hizo callar-. Se acaba el tiempo.

Bellatrix se volvió a mirar a su marido, apretando los labios tras la máscara. Su gesto de disconformidad quedó oculto, y echó a andar notando la furia bullir en su sangre, deseando descargarla.

Ninguno se esperaba el ruido que casi les desgarra los tímpanos, que los dejó sordos momentáneamente. Sólo alcanzaron a escuchar los pasos de un hombre alejándose a la carrera, envuelto en sombras, y el sonido de algo metálico que fue lanzado al suelo con las prisas.

Fenrir Greyback se agachó y recogió la pistola que había caído a sus pies.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Parece muggle –respondió Lucius, mirando el arma escrutadoramente.

-¿No teníamos prisa? –Rabastan Lestrange estaba impaciente, incapaz de aguantar esa tensión previa al asesinato.

Black, sin decir nada, torció la esquina sin que el resto de mortífagos se dieran cuenta de su ausencia. Al fondo de ese callejón sin salida había un cuerpo. Se acercó a él, despacio, cautelosa por una vez, y pudo ver como el pobre diablo se retorcía en el suelo, gimiendo y llorando, con su vientre ensangrentado.

-He encontrado algo –susurró, una sonrisa perversa dibujándose en sus labios.

Antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar, Rodolphus ya estaba a su lado. La apartó a un lado para poder ver al hombre, que los miraba con sus ojos medio velados, muy abiertos por el miedo y el dolor.

-Ayud…

La voz del hombre se rompió, e hizo una mueca apretando los dientes, curvando su espalda.

-Vaya. –Fenrir acababa de aparecer, riéndose con crueldad, como si el hombre herido fuese un juguete que le acababan de dar para divertirse. Dejó caer la pistola al suelo, al lado del cuerpo-. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-Mátalo.

La orden de Rodolphus fue precisa. Intercambió una mirada con Bellatrix, clavando en ella sus ojos verdes, centelleantes en la oscuridad. La mujer alzó la varita:

-_Crucio_.

Tan leve murmullo y tan grande el sufrimiento. El hombre se retorció, chillando como nunca lo había hecho, su pecho bajando y subiendo deprisa, suplicando por aire que usar para sus gritos.

-No estamos aquí para divertirnos.

Lestrange agarró la muñeca de la mujer, deteniendo la maldición, y ya sólo pudieron escucharse gemidos agónicos. Bellatrix tiró, soltándose de la garra de su marido, y se agachó al lado del que sería, en poco tiempo, un cadáver más. Cogió la pistola, la sopesó con cuidado, notando el peso reconfortante del metal frío en la mano.

Se quitó la máscara, mechones oscuros cayendo alrededor de su cara, dándole la sensualidad de quien trae la muerte.

Ahora todos pudieron ver su sonrisa.

-¿Qué duele más?

Su mano jugueteaba con la varita mientras dejaba caer la pistola sobre la herida de la que manaba sangre a borbotones.

**N/A. uh yay! Me gusta esta escena. No sé si tanto la viñeta, pero me gusta lo que es… la escena. Me gusta imaginarla xD Decidí meter a más mortis en esta para variar un poquillo jeje, puede que también lo haga en otras. Ya me diréis :D**

**En el nuevo de Hielo comento dos cositas. Primero, que los que queráis leer/subir historias sobre Voldemort y sus mortis, ya tengo hecho el archivo de fanfics en castellano sobre ellos. Tenéis el link en mi profile, en mi biografía, y espero veros a casi todos por ahí jiji. Segunda cosa es que quiero hacerme una bio algo más original para mi nuevo blog que estoy ideando, y he pensado hacerlo mediante preguntas/respuestas. Vosotros me preguntáis cositas (de lo que sea, desde dónde vivo hasta… qué anime me gusta, no sé. Intentad variad xfi xfi) y yo las respondo x) Hacedme ese favor, plz! Dejadme en las preguntas en los reviews juju. Bxtos! A ver si ahora me pongo a escribir otra cosa jeje.**


	11. Religión

**N/A. ¿Por qué me pasa siempre lo mismo? Había empezado a escribir una viñeta sobre el color verde y me ha salido esto al final, y he tenido que cambiar la palabra y todo xDD me entra hasta la risa, es como si tuvieran vida propia mis dedos T.T se me rebelan. Cositas así de interés… o no tanto de interés, pero que me apetece contar jeje. Estoy desesperada por escribir. Se aceptan sugerencias, sobre todo para viñetas de este fic… Cosas que queráis saber relacionadas con estos tres personajes. Tengo que escribir 10 en unos 12 días. La cosa va algo jodidilla xD Me he apuntado a Nanowrimo 2006, un sitio donde tienes que escribir 50000 palabras de una novela en un mes. A ver si al tener plazo me presiono algo más, que parece que un poco funciona x) y NECESITO ideas para relatos cortos originales. Nuevamente pido sugerencias xD He pensado incluso en buscar leyendas a ver si me puedo basar en alguna… ahg odio esto.**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**XI. RELIGIÓN**

-Ni se os ocurra moveros.

Bellatrix alzó las manos e hizo retintinear las esposas que llevaba puestas, una sonrisa mordaz naciendo en sus finos labios. El Auror la fulminó con la mirada antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Se podían escuchar los cuchicheos zumbantes del interior de la mazmorra, donde se celebraría su juicio.

-No pongas las cosas más difíciles, Bellatrix.

-¿Más difíciles? –masculló, resoplando, poniendo las cadenas delante de la cara a su marido-. ¿Adónde se cree que podemos ir con esto... y con ellos aquí al lado?

Los dementores se deslizaron por el suelo, como si entendiesen lo que la mujer acababa de decir. No contenta con eso, incapaz de morderse la lengua y quedarse callada, siguió hablando:

-¡Si se molestan en hacernos un juicio es por él! Lo sabe, ¡sabe que estamos condenados! Si ni siquiera es capaz de dejar de temblar –escupió con desdén, señalando con la cabeza al único hijo de los Crouch, soltando una carcajada desquiciada. Luego repitió, insistiendo en sus palabras-: ¡Estamos condenados hasta que Él regrese!

-Cállate –espetó Rabastan, pues los gritos de la mujer le estaban poniendo histérico. _Era fiel, él era fiel… Azkaban no le asustaba porque era fiel_. Quiso creer tanto con Bellatrix que Voldemort regresaría.

Rodolphus avanzó un paso, acercándose a su mujer. Consiguió coger la cadena que unía las dos esposas de ésta sin dificultad, acercándola a él. Su mano se deslizó para rozar con suavidad las femeninas de dedos largos de ella, haciéndole contener la respiración.

-Esperaremos.


	12. Esperanza

**N/A. No me sacaba de la cabeza –a saber por qué- el color verde de la marca tenebrosa xD He rebuscado entre los títulos de la tabla pero no he visto ninguna palabra que me inspirara, así que he decidido usar otro de los comodines. Cuando he hecho esta viñeta eran las 5 de la mañana y no me convencía mucho, pero al leerla un par de días después he decidido no cambiar nada. A ver qué os parece :D y por cierto, seguramente esta noche suba el xapi 9 de Hielo, que lo terminé ayer. Bss!**

**Joanne**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**XII. ESPERANZA**

Bellatrix estaba furiosa. Si hubiera podido recordar, se hubiera dado cuenta de que nunca había perdido tanto el control como aquella vez.

Frank Longbottom yacía en el suelo, inconsciente, y, a su lado, Alice se revolvía entre gritos y espasmos de dolor que habrían destrozado el corazón de cualquier persona mínimamente humana.

Pero ella _necesitaba_ saber dónde estaba el Señor Oscuro. Era lo único que la mantenía cuerda. Rodolphus, junto a ella observando, se preguntaba si loca resultaría menos peligrosa.

De pronto, una explosión. Ambos se dieron la vuelta, interrumpiendo momentáneamente la maldición para ver estrellarse bruscamente a Rabastan contra una de las paredes y deslizarse al suelo sin sentido.

Poco después estaba todo lleno de Aurores.

-¡Huyamos!

El grito de Crouch los sacó de su estupor, pero no se movieron para impedir que un rayo le diese en la espalda al joven mortífago. Sabían que no serviría para nada, que los Aurores tendrían toda la casa rodeada, y, que, además, les apuntaban con la firme intención de matarlos en cuanto hiciesen el primer amago de huir.

Bellatrix soltó un grito de furia, apuntando con la varita al techo.

-¡Morsmordre!

La luz de la Marca Tenebrosa iluminó toda la habitación, escapándose por los resquicios de las ventanas hasta la oscuridad exterior, el alma de la mujer henchida de locura y febril fanatismo por lo que significaba ese vibrante color para ella.

_Poder. Sumisión._

-¡Detenedlos! –gritó uno de los Aurores-. ¡Han invocado la Marca!

Para ellos _terror_.

-¡Pedid ayuda, hay heridos!

Bellatrix los apuntó con la varita, dispuesta a luchar. Prefería morir antes que ser capturada.

Una mano se posó en su antebrazo, firme y decidida, y la mujer se volvió a mirar a su marido. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué la detenía?

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en ella, ardientes, pidiéndole que no se precipitase. Un verde más oscuro, sin salida, como el camino que se cortaba ante ellos; más tenebroso, como la época que tendrían que atravesar cuando los cogiesen.

Pero los ojos de Rodolphus tenían su propio brillo y su propio color, un verde que Bellatrix relacionaba con promesas de muerte sentenciadas con sus propias manos.

Aún tendrían otra oportunidad.


	13. Sangre

**N/A. Os confieso una cosa… Estoy un poquito harta de las típicas viñetas de Bellatrix sobre la Sangre, sobre las normas y esas cosillas. Por eso últimamente me voy tanto por las viñetas, porque puedo contar escenas muy independientes a esos temas tan tocados, pero me acabo hartando porque las ideas se me acaban. Desde que vi la palabra "Sangre" en la tabla supe que no trataría esta viñeta como apuesto que un 99 de personas piensan que lo haría… (y no me extraña, si yo viera que alguien escribe sobre Bella y la sangre, tengo muy claro sobre qué iría el argumento más o menos). Pues eso, que me aburro de las historias de siempre. Puede que por eso esté tan bloqueada con las historias largas, porque son una vez y otra los mismos temas. No pienso abandonarlas xD no os asustéis. Creo que esto es que… mi muso se ha tomado vacaciones adelantadas. O puede que haya dimitido sin preaviso. Si regresa os lo haré saber.**

**Joanne**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**XIII. SANGRE**

El erotismo comienza en la mente. Las fantasías también.

Bellatrix no era una mujer normal.

En la oscuridad de la habitación, escuchando la profunda respiración de su marido dormido a su lado, su cuerpo abrasador pegado al suyo, Bellatrix se dejaba llevar a sus verdaderas fantasías.

_Y soñaba son sangre._

Soñaba con cuerpos destrozados, desgarrados y con sus uñas negras por el líquido maldito. Soñaba con charcos en los que sentarse y hundirse, en los que empaparse las ropas y la máscara blanca.

Esas manos que la hacían delirar de placer primero la desnudaban con infinita y desquiciante paciencia, como siempre lo hacía todo Rodolphus. Luego sus manos se hundían en la sangre y la untaba con deleite, piel nívea tintada –era un hermoso color-, recorriendo absolutamente cada escondite de su cuerpo. Sus pezones erectos, su vientre más sensual, su sexo más deseable. Sus muslos eran interminables así mojados.

Lamía. Otra lengua –hermanos de sangre, por qué no de _su_ sangre- hacia surcos, dibujos sobre la piel que apenas podían vislumbrarse bajo esa luz argéntea que entraba por la persiana casi cerrada. Saliva y sangre mezclándose en ese sabor metálico que ella añoraba y buscaba.

Era por eso que reservaba el beso, lento y profundo y _delirante_, para el final.

**N/A. Um. Jum, um… no sé. Cortita. Y haciendo tiempo que no escribía siguiendo este estilo. He metido a Rabastan como he podido xD pobre, al principio me había olvidado de él. Hasta pensé en usarla como viñeta para Saña, pero como empiece a meter en otros fics no acabo esto de ni coña. Y pienso acabarlo BWHAHAAHHA. Tengo otra viñeta lista, que subiré en unos días. rrs plzthx!**


	14. Bruja

**N/A. Vaya. He descubierto que es una pérdida de tiempo entrar a las clases en las que sé que no voy a hacer nada, porque acabo aburriéndome tantísimo, que cuando en la siguiente clase tengo que atender, estoy tan hasta los huevos que tampoco atiendo xD Pero bueno, si para algo sirven es para que se me ocurran viñetas x) Me apetecía hacer un especial Halloween y se me ocurrió hacer esto jeje, así cojo una de las palabras que me dejan inventarme de la tabla. Además debería haber llegado hace un par de días a la viñeta 20 y solo voy por la 17 y me jode un poco, porque este mes debería estar más relajada porque empieza el NaNowrimo ya! AHHHHH!!! Estaré ocupada con la novela original, por si veis que actualizo menos que de costumbre.**

**Joanne**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**XIV. BRUJA**

Veía tan solo su espalda, pero ya imaginaba sus ojos verdes refulgiendo en la oscuridad, clavados en las letras del libro que tenía abierto ante él. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, su cadera y su hombro rozando la suave madera encerada.

Por su silueta le recordaba algo a Rabastan, pero ese pelo largo resultaba inconfundible. No muchas veces tenía ocasión de vérselo suelto, y le excitaba el contraste entre su rostro inexpresivo y ese toque salvaje. Se lo dejaba así al leer de madrugada, y ese era el momento cuando ella lo observaba confundida con las sombras, formando parte de ellas.

-¿Qué haces ahí, Bellatrix?

Rió con suavidad. ¿Por qué le preguntaba todas las noches lo mismo? Nunca su pregunta recibía respuesta. A veces simplemente se iba, dejándole de nuevo con su lectura; otras se acercaba a él y acababan haciendo el amor sobre la mesa, clavándose las duras tapas de los libros en el cuerpo cuando no le daba tiempo a apartarlos.

Y nunca decían ni una palabra.

Sus pies descalzos no sonaron contra el gélido mármol, que le erizaba la piel por el frío. Había sacado su varita, y en su camino conjuró en su mano una bola de fuego pequeña, que le cabía en la palma de la mano. Todo se iluminó tenuemente por esa luz tétricamente cálida.

Hundió su mano izquierda en el cabello espeso de Rodolphus, disfrutando de su tacto. La otra con la llama la acercó a su cara, iluminando sus rasgos, dotados de gran elegancia e imperturbabilidad a pesar de la intempestiva hora.

Luego quemó el libro.

Empezó a arder, pero el hombre no se movió, ni dijo nada. Ni siquiera apartó la mano, a pesar de ver que se veía envuelta en llamas. Conocía a Bellatrix, conocía sus hechizos, y esas no quemaban. Ardía más la presencia de la mujer, su cuerpo esbelto rozando su espalda.

Bellatrix se inclinó, sus labios rozando la piel del cuello de su marido, de su garganta brotando una suave risa y sedosas palabras. Ambos rostros iluminados.

-Feliz noche de brujas.

**N/A. Japy japy halloween a todos!**

**Tengo alguna viñeta más lista (2 o 3 más), pero esperaré a subirlas. Si queréis leerlas y no esperar, podéis ir a mi LJ (link en mi profile, al final de la biografía).**


	15. Música

**N/A. Una un poco malvada… y algo surrealista xD ¡Los Lestrange son unos jocosos! (como me gusta esta palabra jaja).**

**Joanne**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**XV. MÚSICA**

Bellatrix puso el tacón sobre la mejilla de su víctima y apretó un poco para poder girarla con un movimiento lento, para que los ojos del hombre acorralado se clavaran en ella.

_Quería ver miedo._

Rodolphus, a su lado, se paseaba por la habitación. Miraba con atención, tan solo alumbrado por la escasa luz de luna, la colección de libros que tenía la víctima, a quien debían matar. La mujer no me prestó demasiada atención, y su mirada volvió al cuerpo del hombre que tenía a sus pies.

Rabastan, no muy lejos, pasaba su mano sobre la tapa de un piano. La levantó, haciendo sonar una de las teclas. El sonido se fundió con la oscuridad, con el tenso silencio, y anunció muerte.

-_Crucio_.

La maldición sonó como terciopelo, y los gritos se mezclaron con el sonido del piano que dirigía. Bellatrix miró a Rabastan y ambos soltaron una carcajada. Ella, varita en mano, parecía la directora de su orquesta particular.

-Música para los oídos ¿verdad?

**N/A. Un poco cortita, lo sé xD Veamos, otra cosa. Si os gustan los argumentos de los merodeadores que no solo traten de amor, que traten los problemas sociales, el sexo de una manera bastante adulta y demás, id a leer el fic de Silence-Messiah: Tiniebla. En serio... xupi xupi. Y ya, es que me apetecía hacer un poco de publicidad xDD En unos días subiré otra viñeta :D**


	16. Pimienta

**N/A. Otra de esas viñetas de clase de mates… xD**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**XVI. PIMIENTA**

Los alumnos andaban ajetreados, entre que unos revisaban sus calderos vigilando la poción y otros iban a buscar algunos ingredientes al pequeño armario que había disponible para ellos.

El ambiente estaba cargado de un ligero humo gris, que apenas se veía, y, aunque olía bastante fuerte, no era desagradable del todo. El murmullo de las conversaciones de los alumnos se confundía bajo la potente voz de Slughorn, quien, una vez más, volvía a felicitar a Evans por hacer un buen trabajo.

-Máxima nota, como siempre, señorita Evans –exclamó con orgullo-. Buen trabajo.

Bellatrix removió su poción con furia, y añadió una pizca de unos polvillos negros con bastante mal humor. Confirmó de nuevo que los ingredientes eran los correctos, y se aseguró de dar siete vueltas justas en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj antes de añadir unas hojas de mandrágora.

Cuando un espeso humo verde empezó a salir de su caldero, supo que algo había ido mal. Rodolphus levantó la mirada ante el espantoso olor, y se quedó mirando fijamente la poción de la joven Slytherin. Ella parecía tan sorprendida, al menos, como él. Malfoy, prudente, se había alejado un par de pasos, ante posibles explosiones.

-No te vaya a salpicar, Lucius –bromeó con mordacidad Rosier, aunque él también se había alejado mientras lo decía.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –La pregunta se impuso a todos los cuchicheos que ya había por la clase, y Bellatrix clavó los ojos en el líquido marrón que era su poción –marrón, en vez de naranja-, negándose a mirar a su profesor-. ¿Se puede saber qué le ha echado, señorita Black?

-He seguido las instrucciones.

-Imposible –dijo remilgado, con una sonrisa condescendiente.

-Le digo que no hice nada mal.

-Pues entonces podrá explicarme esto supongo. –Bellatrix se quedó callada, temblando de furia-. Lo siento, pero no podré aprobarle la poción de hoy… La verdad que nunca hubiera esperado que ocurriera algo como esto, pero…

Apretó los dientes, los puños también, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Escuchaba las risas suaves de todos aquellos Gryffindor que la odiaban, y de algún que otro Slytherin que, por qué no, también lo hacía. _Control_. No necesitaba enfrentarse contra su profesor en ese momento. Lo que tenía era qué analizar qué podía haber ocurrido, porque ella había hecho todo bien. De eso sí estaba segura.

La campana sonó, y Slughorn se dio la vuelta, haciendo gestos con sus manos, mientras bamboleaba su enorme cuerpo hasta su mesa.

-¡Id recogiendo! Y recordad que quiero esa redacción para mañana por la tarde.

Dicho y hecho. Ansiosos por salir, los alumnos prácticamente volaron fuera de la clase. Dentro sólo se quedaron Bellatrix y Rodolphus, la chica mirando aún fijamente su poción.

-Déjalo ya.

-No.

-Era una poción complicada.

-No hice nada mal –le aseguró, sus labios convertidos en una pálida línea. El Slytherin se dio cuenta de que era cuestión de orgullo-. No necesito una niñera que me siga, vete.

Rodolphus se limitó a apoyarse en el borde de la mesa, cruzándose de brazos sin añadir nada. Bellatrix no le dedicó ni la más mínima mirada, y él tampoco la buscaba. Vio como ella empezaba a destapar todos los botes de los ingredientes que había usado, y a observarlos con suma atención.

-¿Aún seguís ahí?

-Largaos los dos.

-¿Qué le ha picado?

El que hablaba era Rabastan Lestrange, ahora entrando en la clase. Les había estado esperando fuera para ir a comer, pero al ver que no iban se había decidido a entrar.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace? –preguntó, dirigiéndose a su hermano, ya que sabía que Bellatrix no estaba dispuesta a responderle.

-Buscando un ingrediente defectuoso.

-Te habrás equivocado –aventuró Rabastan, con una media sonrisa divertida.

-No.

Y fue tan determinante que ninguno de los dos añadió nada más. En silencio, vieron como la chica destapaba un bote lleno de polvos negros, y mojaba su dedo con saliva.

-¡Eh, que eso es polvo de hueso de…!

Pero Bellatrix no estaba para advertencias, ni dispuesta a escucharlas tampoco. Hundió el dedo en los polvillos y sacó la yema empapada de ellos. Sin la más leve duda, se los llevó a la boca, y los paladeó durante un momento.

-Pimienta.

-Te has vuelto loca –bufó Rabastan, acercándose a la mesa, y luego apuntó al caldero-. Y eso tiene toda la pinta de explotar de un momento a otro.

-Digo que es pimienta –repitió, su tono haciéndose más impertinente.

Rabastan se volvió hacia ella, empezando a comprender. Rodolphus cogió el bote abierto y se lo acercó a la nariz, oliendo el condimento.

-No entiendo cómo ha llegado aquí –masculló-. Sólo tú has tocado estos ingredientes.

-Y Sirius también…

Rabastan abrió la boca para preguntar cuándo, pero inmediatamente recordó el pequeño contratiempo que tuvieron el día anterior con ese grupito de Gryffindor, cuando parece ser que encontraron muy divertido hacer desaparecer las mochilas de los Slytherin durante unas cuantas horas.

-Parece que con la tuya se entretuvo más.

-Ese cabrón –susurró entre dientes, levantándose tan repentinamente que hizo chirriar la banqueta contra el suelo-. Voy a matarlo.


	17. Piano

**DEDICATORIA: Japy japy para wilkilen, que hoy es su cumple:D Para ella esta viñetita jiji (hugs)**

**N/A. Esta es la primera de las ideas que he pensado hoy en la biblioteca xD Me gusta, las demás van degenerando bastante… XDD ya las veréis, ya, y me daréis la razón. A improvisar, xa variar, con un poquito de Sir/Bella más que los Lestrange. Como con que salgan mencionados me vale, me he servido de eso x)**

**Joanne**

**PD. Sir y Bella tienen más o menos la misma edad aquí.**

**PD2. Babas Rosier!! Dadme ideas para escribir su infancia xfa xDD algo malévolo y original, xfi xfi**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**XVII. PIANO**

_Las Navidades en casa de la familia Black ya no son lo que eran._

Antes Sirius prometía ser el perfecto Slytherin, la satisfacción y el orgullo se respiraban entre el espumillón y el muérdago, y los regalos llenaban rebosantes sus pequeñas manos de niña.

Bellatrix entró en el Gran Comedor decidida a desechar todo eso. Ya no era una cría. La ilusión de esos años había pasado, la nostalgia también. Los recuerdos no, pero algún día lo harían.

Eran las primeras Navidades que pasaba en Hogwarts. No las de Sirius, a quien ya podía ver junto a su inseparable amigo bromeando y charlando en la mesa de los profesores, cogida confianza ya.

No eran muchos. Los inseparables Merodeadores, pensó con cinismo, despectiva. Estaba uno de los Premios Anuales también; y un par de Hufflepuff más pequeños, que no abrían la boca, completamente intimidados por estar desayunando con los profesores. Rodolphus y Snape tampoco hablaban, aunque Bella dudaba mucho de que fuera por inseguridad. Rosier y Rabastan lo hacían en voz baja, sin llamar la atención.

-Buenos días, señorita Black –saludó McGonagall.

-Siéntese –le invitó Dumbledore, alegre-. Ahí al lado del señor Black queda un hueco libre.

Los dos abrieron la boca para protestar, pero Bellatrix se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, era el _único_ hueco libre que quedaba. ¿Cuatro mesas enormes en el Comedor y tenían que preparar justas las sillas? La chica se fijó en los ojos azules del director, quien ahora insistía a McGonagall para que probase la exquisita mermelada de regaliz.

Se preguntó si lo habría hecho a propósito.

Se fue a sentar, intercambiando una mirada de hastío con Rodolphus, y una de odio con Sirius, quien sonrió burlón.

-Qué suerte –le susurró, inclinándose hacia ella.

-_Feliz_ Navidad –masculló irónica.

Dumbledore estudió con atención los caramelos que había ante él, antes de elegir uno de color rojo ante la reprobadora mirada de McGonagall. Se lo llevó a la boca y lo masticó antes de volver a insistirle con la mermelada.

-Está bien –cortó la profesora de pronto, levantándose, incapaz de aguantar más. Albus Dumbledore sería un genio, un gran mejor y aún mejor persona, pero a veces…-. Os deseo una Feliz Navidad a todos. Hemos preparado unos regalos que podéis empezar a abrir ahora mismo y que…

-Está algo tensa¿no? –murmuró James al oído de Sirius, comentario que fue perfectamente oído por Bellatrix. Su primo se rió en voz baja, su atención fija en el paquete que había aparecido ante él.

-La música, la música –añadió Dumbledore, dando dos palmadas.

Empezó una melodía a piano, y los dedos de Sirius se detuvieron cuando apenas había empezado a deshacer el paquete. Bellatrix ni llegó a tocarlo.

Esa canción…

Bellatrix miró a Sirius, que se había quedado paralizado escuchando. ¿Podría ser…? Sí, lo era. La misma canción que su madre se empeñaba en tocar todas las Navidades, la misma que obligaba a escuchar a toda la familia en contra de su voluntad. Era la misma, bastante mejor ejecutada –su madre no se caracterizaba por ser una gran pianista a pesar de sus alardes-, pero…

Se mordió los labios, luego la lengua, para no reírse. Antes ella se escondía de su madre, para que no la viese; ahora se escondía de él, para que no se diera cuenta de que se acordaba.

Él la miraba. _Descarado_. Siempre había sido así. Ella ocultaba su risa, y él la dejaba brotar.

Incluso ahora la sonrió, una sola vez, pero suficiente.

Perturbador.

_Sí, los recuerdos aún seguían ahí._


	18. Tatuaje

**N/A. Veaaaamos. En HarryLatino dijeron que la actriz que hace de Bella tenía para la peli un tatuaje con el número 93 en el cuello, y dijeron que era muy importante para la trama (no se sabe si de la peli o de los libros). Yo maquiné un poquito… alguna razón. Lo cierto es que lo mío no es importante para la trama, pero da igual xD Uso una de las palabras libres que me da lo de 30vicios. ¡Ya queda tan poquito:D**

**He pensado pedir, para variar de fandom luego, una nueva tabla de Detective Conan y otra de Dragonlance, bwhaha!**

**Joanne**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**XVIII. TATUAJE**

Rodolphus encendió con un movimiento de varita las escasas velas que había en la habitación. Bellatrix podía percibir su disgusto, al igual que Rabastan. Odiaba estar encerrado en aquel cuchitril, escondrijo de ratas cobardes, cuando podía estar ahí, afuera, demostrando a su Señor que no lo había sacado de Azkaban por segunda vez en vano.

_Un año_.

Bellatrix hundió su mano en su cabello espeso y negro, sus yemas acariciándolo, enredándose entre los hilos humanos. Se cruzó de piernas, observando distraída a los dos hermanos. Malfoy había salido poco antes de la habitación, incapaz de aguantar ni un segundo más las burlas constantes de la mujer consumida.

Sus dedos se deslizaron hasta el cuello, que se masajeó, cansada de esa vida apática y monótona. Azkaban la había cambiado. Ya no estaba hecha para esperar órdenes.

Enfrente estaba un espejo. Uno grande, de cuerpo entero, de grueso marco dorado y descascarillado, mostrándole su reflejo. Rodolphus cruzó por delante, y Bellatrix sonrió levemente. Jugueteaba con su pelo, haciendo rodar la varita sobre la mesa que tenía al lado al tocarla con la uña larga, de bruja.

De pronto un brillo, un reflejo, un pensamiento maldito. Sus ojos grises se detuvieron, fijándose atentamente en el 93. Dos números negros en su cuello, bajo su oreja, cortando su yugular.

-No ha cambiado.

Rodolphus la miraba. Ella a él no. Sólo el tatuaje. Sus dedos lo recorrieron, delineando las finas curvas negras.

-No está muerto.

-Cruzó el velo –intervino Rabastan.

-No ha cambiado. No ha muerto –insistió Bellatrix, su mano rodeando su garganta.

-Si te soy sincero, no me gustaría tener un contador de asesinatos en mi piel –susurró mordaz, con una sonrisa algo cruel.

Bellatrix rió, arañándose el tatuaje.

-Es bastante útil.


	19. Humillación

**N/A. Tenía esta viñeta pensada hace algún tiempo, jojo. Me recuerda a una escena del RPG de HP en el que estuve… omg la adoraba, era de lo más morbosa.**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**XIX. HUMILLACIÓN**

-Habría que darles una lección –dijo uno de los Slytherin, frotándose las manos de pura satisfacción al pensarlo.

-Tienen doce años. No merece la pena perder el tiempo con ellos.

Lestrange siempre lo había tenido todo muy claro. Esos Gryffindor, por muy molestos que fueran, seguían yendo a segundo. No malgastaría su tiempo; tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Una broma más… Una broma más a algún Slytherin y no respondo.

Malfoy se echó a reír, con aquella risa tan elitista y arrogante que le hacía tan detestado.

-Mientras no sea a mí no pienso meterme.

-Ya te tocará el turno. A esos repugnantes críos no les importa nada: ni que estemos en Séptimo –insistió Rosier, dirigiendo una mirada a Lestrange- ni que tú seas Premio Anual. Creo que incluso consideran eso un reto más interesante; si fuera tú me andaría con ojo.

-Cállate, Rosier. Estás malgastando saliva –respondió Rodolphus con calma, deteniéndose para decir la contraseña de la Sala Común.

-Todos tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos.

Lucius pasó primero, y los otros dos Slytherin no tardaron en seguirle. Cuando el rubio se quedó quieto, con los ojos abiertos mirando a un punto fijo de la Sala Común, los demás no tardaron en imitarle y alzaron la vista.

-¿Rabastan?

Los segundos, que hasta ese momento parecían eternos, se aceleraron. La pareja se separó, clavando los ojos asustados –excitados, pero asustados- en ellos.

Rosier soltó una risa ahogada, incrédula.

-¿Y esto te preocupa, Lestrange? –preguntó-. Y a ti debería, Malfoy. Como todas las Black sean iguales…

Al apartarse de Rabastan, el cabello negro de la chica le cayó en parte sobre el rostro, tapando sus labios húmedos por la saliva, y rojos e hinchados por los besos.

**N/A. Sexy!Bella en la ultima frase. ¿Alguien se anima a hacer un fanart de esa escena:D Y Rosier… a quien no le guste Rosier lo mato. Es de lo más caxondo xDD**


	20. Triángulo

**N/A. Ohhh yeas, sexe. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ir con esta palabra? xD**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**XX. TRIÁNGULO**

Bellatrix se apoyó sobre el codo, pasando la otra mano por la nuca del Slytherin, decidida a que probase lo que _de verdad_ era disfrutar de la Sangre. Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a su pelo castaño, con fuerza, y tuvo que ahogar las quejas excitadas del hombre.

Arqueó la espalda, y se dejó abrir las piernas. Sentía las tensas manos del otro alrededor de sus rodillas, dominantes y obsesivas. Luego su lengua. Larga, húmeda, lamiendo sus muslos, su sexo, introduciéndose en él.

La joven levantó la pierna, acariciando con el pie la espalda del Slytherin, enredando sus dedos en torno a su camisa desabrochada. Él acabó por cogerla del muslo, y lo lamió, sus dedos jugueteando con el pelo de su pubis, acariciándole con fruición el clítoris.

No podía mover las manos. Las tenía apoyadas sobre el colchón, cogidas ambas por las manos y el peso de su otro compañero, que se inclinaba sobre ella medio desnudo. Le hubiera gustado quitarle esos pantalones, pero no le dejaba.

Había pasado de ser depredadora a presa.

Èl se había escabullido de sus manos de telaraña, y ahora besaba su cuello y sus pechos, mordiéndole el lóbulo, la garganta y el hombro. Con fuerza.

-Te dije que no me marcaras, Rosier –protestó Bellatrix, llevándose una mano al cuello-. No le va a hacer ninguna gracia a Rodolphus.

Evan se limitó a reírse, sus ojos azules resplandecientes en la oscuridad.

-Ni a Rabastan –soltó burlón, paladeándose la sangre de la mujer que se le había quedado en los labios.

Bellatrix resopló, arqueándose cuando Rosier introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella.

-No te quejes –masculló Dolohov, empezando a desabrocharse el cinturón.

**N/A. omg adoro a estos dos jeje. ¿Creísteis que eran Rody y Rab? xD pobres... Por cierto, tengo publicadas en mi LJ las 30 viñetas que componen la tabla, solo que aquí iré subiéndolas más despacio, por si os interesa.**


	21. Reglas

**N/A. Siento esta nueva obsesión que tengo con Rosier… Necesito encontrar nuevas diversiones. **

**Empecé con SDY… aproximadamente llevo 3 párrafos. Que no punda el cúnico! (adoro esa frase xD) Lo seguiré pronto. **

**Joanne**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**XXI. REGLAS**

Rodolphus alza la vista lentamente cuando Bellatrix se cruza de piernas. La falda se le sube un poco, dejando ver algo más de esos muslos que lo perturban.

-¿Sabes, Rodolphus? –empieza la Slytherin, su voz juguetonamente aterciopelada-. Rabastan está saliendo con la hermana de Rosier.

Rabastan mira a Bellatrix súbitamente. Pierde la concentración; la torre de cartas que esta haciendo se tambalea, y un par de la base explotan, haciendo volar las demás por toda la mesa.

-¿En serio?

La voz de Rodolphus tampoco suena muy interesada, pero aparta la vista del libro. Eso da pie a la chica a continuar.

-¿Desde hace cuánto, Rabastan? -se interesa-. ¿Dos semanas?

-Tres –masculla entre dientes el aludido. ¿A qué venía todo ese interrogatorio?

-Vaya, parece que vais en serio. –Suena burlona, y posiblemente lo intenta ser-. No entiendo por qué lo llevas en secreto o… puede que sí.

Ambos se quedan callados contemplándola, en silencio. Bellatrix ríe.

-Quiero decir, no es precisamente lo que tus padres están buscando ¿no? La antigüedad de su linaje no puede ni acercarse a la tuya por ejemplo.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Además –le interrumpe con una sonrisa complacida, antes de mirar a Rodolphus para dirigirse a él- todo el mundo sabe que los Rosier no están muy bien de la cabeza…

Los hermanos Lestrange intercambian una mirada. Rabastan pone los ojos en blanco, y Rodolphus esboza una tenue sonrisa.

-También se comenta que su fortuna ya no es lo que era, y que intentan hacer matrimonios ventajosos… No querrás que se aprovechen de ti ¿no?

Fue la gota que colma el vaso. Rabastan se levanta, apretando los puños. Clava sus ojos verdes en Bellatrix, y suelta lentamente el aire contenido.

-No me irás a decir ahora que tú está comprometida con Rodolphus porque le quieres.

Bellatrix suelta una carcajada, encantada al ver a Lestrange responder. Los juegos entre varios siempre son mucho más divertidos.

-Rodolphus y yo nos… compenetramos –responde, lanzando una insinuante mirada a su prometido-. Pero tú no ganas nada. Ella ni siquiera es guapa.

-¿Qué quieres entonces? -apunta ácido-. ¿Qué sea como tú… o ser tú?

**N/A. Bellatrix es una tocapelotas. Oh, sí, adoro a los hermanos Lestrange. Y a Rosier, a Rosier también… Escribiré sobre él algo pronto. ****Ahh, se me olvidaba. Esto tiene que ver con las reglas en el sentido del matrimonio: normas que deben cumplirse para comprometerte. Es que creo que no ha quedado demasiado claro xD**


	22. Espinas

**N/A. Anda que no he cambiado veces la idea para esta viñeta, y al final he debido de coger la más idiota de todas xD (pero, mierda, me reía yo sola en la biblioteca al imaginarme la escena jaja).**

**Joanne**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**XXII. ESPINAS**

Dos figuras encapuchadas salieron de entre los matorrales, sigilosas como sombras, manteniéndose en la oscuridad, fuera del alcance de la luz de la Luna.

-Espera.

El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano para que la silueta que le seguía, más pequeña y voluptuosa, se detuviera.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo –murmuró una voz profunda y femenina-. Está amaneciendo.

-Rabastan no nos sigue.

-¿Qué? -Bellatrix se dio la vuelta de pronto. Efectivamente, no había nadie detrás de ella-. Si hace cinco minutos estaba…

Rodolphus no contestó. Sacó la varita y se limitó a escudriñar la espesura del bosque a través de las rendijas de su máscara blanca.

-¿Rabastan? –llamó Bellatrix, alzando la varita ella también, atenta, tensa-. Más le vale no haberlo estropeado...

-Silencio.

Bella cerró la boca. Se podía escuchar un ruido nada disimulado de pisadas y movimiento de follaje. Los dos se prepararon.

-Joder, mierda, joder…

Bajó instintivamente la varita al oír las protestas, al ver salir a un hombre cubierto de negro. La túnica se le enganchó con las espinas de un matorral y empezó a tirar para soltarse, terminando por hacerse desgarrones en la tela.

-Ya podríais haber esperado. Había un agujero…

Los dos observaron perplejos cómo Rabastan se quedaba durante un segundo mirándolos fijamente. Al final se calló avergonzado, recompuso su expresión a una seria y digna y volvió a colocarse la máscara blanca, que se le había caído con tanto ajetreo.

Bellatrix soltó una carcajada.


	23. Salida

**N/A. Baj, lo que me ha costado sacar algo con esta palabra xD estaba taaaaan poco inspirada ;;**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**XXIII. SALIDA**

Se preguntaba cuándo saldría. Rabastan miró su reloj de pulsera una vez más, y se apoyó pesadamente en la pared. Estaba aburrido. Todos los días solía esperarla a la salida de su clase de Pociones, que terminaba justo cuando la suya de Transformaciones, para ir a comer juntos.

Bellatrix y él se llevaban bien. Ella podía ser un año mayor, pero eso entre Slytherins no importaba. Se tenían una relativa confianza, más incluso que la que podía tener con su hermano, y se divertía con ella. La joven era divertida a su manera sádica y mordaz. Le gustaba.

Dudó si entrar a la clase, a ver si había pasado algo, pero pensó que sería una tontería que su mente estaba maquinando, puesto que la mayoría de los alumnos habían salido ya en dirección al Gran Comedor sin comentar ningún incidente.

Resopló, cansado. ¿Y si se iba? Ya le cogería Bellatrix, si es que tenía interés. Pareció convencido, pero sus pies no se movieron del sitio.

No lo hicieron al menos en ese momento, porque luego sí. Escuchó ruidos, risas –femeninas, cautivadoras- y frases en voz baja entre besos con lengua. Se volvió fingiendo desinterés, pues nunca le había parecido cortés mirar fijamente a una pareja; luego sin tener que fingir el interés, porque dicha pareja eran Bellatrix y su hermano. Las manos de él la apretaban, la acercaban, y se metían bajo su falda.

Apretó los labios, apartando la mirada, y decidió irse. Se la veía bien acompañada.


	24. Miedo

**N/A. Joder, qué desastre, se me había olvidado por completo que tenía este fic sin terminar xDD como en LJ está acabado se me va la pinza. OMG SOY MALA MALA!! se fustiga**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**XXIV. MIEDO**

Rabastan se aburría. Caminó entre la gente, sonrío a una joven muy guapa, le dio la espalda y cogió una copa de champagne de la bandeja de un camarero. Le dio un sorbo, paladeó el líquido y volvió a dejarla. Nunca le había gustado.

¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo? Se encontraba rodeado de gente, pero nadie que conociera, o, mejor dicho, con el que le interesase hablar. Había visto a Malfoy a lo lejos cautivando a la señora Black, preparando el terreno para cuando pidiese matrimonio a su hija menor. No había querido interrumpir. Lucius le mataría de hacerlo.

Caminó en dirección a la terraza, buscando tomar el aire. Se quedó quieto antes de salir, inconscientemente escondiéndose ligeramente tras la cortina, para que desde fuera no le vieran.

En todas las fiestas Bellatrix y Rodolphus desaparecían llegada una hora. Rabastan no sabía porque seguían yendo a esas fiestas de Sangres Limpia, cuando no aguantaban en ellas más de dos horas. Y el Slytherin sabía perfectamente adónde –o mejor, a qué- iban su hermano y esa mujer voluptuosa y atrayente.

O creía saberlo.

Ahí, afuera, y los podía ver, discutían en la terraza. No parecía que lo hicieran –voz baja, en susurros- pero él lo sabía. Los conocía. Sus gestos, expresiones, y esa fría indiferencia de Rodolphus que había llegado a ser gélida. El cuerpo de Bellatrix en tensión, dispuesta a saltar ante las amenazas: a atacar, que no a defenderse.

Pero las cosas no son tan sencillas. No al menos ante Lestrange. Él no deja que actúes.

Rabastan podía ver el peligro. Lo vio cuando la cogió por la muñeca, seguro dejando las marcas de sus dedos largos y posesivos sobre la piel blanca; cuando la acercó a él de un tirón, su mano descendiendo por su espalda con una suavidad infinita; pero sobre todo vio el peligro cuando él le susurró al oído.

Bellatrix lo miró, respirando pesadamente.

Un segundo después la mujer pasaba como un vendaval a su lado. O como un fantasma, uno con los ojos muy abiertos, penetrantes… y, brillando en ellos, una nota de miedo.


	25. Escape

**N/A. JOJOJO, qué jocoso es esto. LOL. **

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**XXV. ESCAPE**

Se lamió la yema del pulgar, y pasó la hoja amarillenta. El libro era antiguo, y unas hojas se pegaban contra las otras, haciendo difícil la lectura. Debía ir despacio para no estropearlo.

El ruido de una puerta abriéndose la interrumpió, y alzó la cabeza para ver a Pettigrew entrando en la habitación. Enarcó las cejas. ¿Por fin esa rata cobarde se atrevía a estar con ella a solas?

Una sonrisa cruel le cruzó el rostro.

El hombrecillo se detuvo, dubitativo, y se frotó las manos con nerviosismo. Luego intentó sonreírla.

-Eh…

-¿Qué? –cortó brusca, apoyando la mejilla en su mano y el codo en la mesa. Iba a divertirse un poco. Tenía curiosidad: ¿a qué habría venido Pettigrew?

Peter se acercó a la mesa, sus ojillos acuosos merodeando. De Bella al resto de la habitación. Al final se detuvieron fijamente en la pila de libros que la mujer tenía sobre la mesa, y cogió uno, abriéndolo por una hoja cualquiera.

-¿Estudiando?

-Demasiado complicado para ti, ¿no?

Fue despectiva, y sarcástica. Puso a Pettigrew nervioso, y sus dedos no pudieron sujetar el libro, que fue al suelo haciendo un golpe seco. Bellatrix puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo s-siento… yo…

La mujer se fijó en sus curiosos rasgos: esos dientes prominentes; la nariz puntiaguda, que la movía constantemente... No le extraño que su animago fuese una rata.

-¿Qué quieres, Pettigrew? Tengo cosas que hacer –masculló, señalando a todos los libros que tenía abiertos por la mesa, haciendo por fin un último gesto al que yacía en el suelo.

-Yo… me preguntaba si… si tú querrías… -empezó a agacharse para recoger el libro, y a medio camino levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en Bellatrix. Estaban cerca. Mucho.

Una sola palabra aparecía grande en su mente: escapar.

-Eh… Tengo que…

Bellatrix se levantó de improviso, haciendo mucho ruido al separar la silla de la mesa. En apenas dos segundos había cruzado la habitación y abría la puerta.

_¿Se habría vuelto Pettigrew loco? Estaba intentando… con ella…_

Se chocó contra el pecho de Rodolphus.

-¿Prisa?

Sus ojos grises se fundieron con los verdes de él, electrizantes. Él no tardó en fijarse en la respiración pesada de su mujer, y alzó la vista, recorriendo la habitación. Peter estaba en medio de la sala, paralizado, avergonzado y pálido. Libros abiertos por la mesa… y un libro, _su libro_, en el suelo.

Taladró a Pettigrew con la mirada.

-Uy, uy –bromeó mordaz Rabastan, detrás de su hermano.


	26. Piel

**N/A. Seguimos actualizando este fic... ¡ya solo quedan cuatro! Y en este traigo una nueva pareja para Bella... parece increíble que aún quede alguien XDDD**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**XXVI. PIEL**

Primer día de su sexto curso.

A Bellatrix le gustaba estar de nuevo en Hogwarts, en su ambiente, donde sabía desenvolverse sin problemas. Recorrió con pasos tranquilos, sus zapatos resonando en la fría piedra, el concurrido pasillo. Adelantó a un grupo de Gryffindor que salían de clase.

-Hola –saludó Rabastan, cuando se cruzo con él justo antes de entrar a clase-. ¿Te toca Pociones?

-Sí.

-El nuevo profesor es todo un personaje –comentó divertido, y a su lado uno de sus compañeros asintió, riendo-. Al parecer ya estuvo trabajando antes aquí, y ha vuelto después de unos años sabáticos. Trabajo para el Ministerio, según dice. Tiene pinta de conocer a gente importante.

-Ya le vi ayer en la cena. Mejor, estaba harta del inútil que teníamos. –Bellatrix se colocó bien la mochila, y se despidió de Rabastan con un gesto-. Nos vemos en la comida.

Entró en la clase, y fue a sentarse al lado de Rodolphus, quien ya había sacado el libro y los ingredientes y los había colocado en un orden perfectamente metódico sobre la mesa.

-Aún no sabes qué vamos a hacer hoy.

-No importa.

-¿Has hablado con Rabastan?

-No.

-Acaba de tener Pociones. Dice que el nuevo es bueno.

-Slughorn es bastante conocido en los círculos de Sangres Limpia –respondió Rodolphus, asegurándose que uno de sus frascos de cristal estaba bien cerrado-. Sabe con quién juntarse, aunque siempre se ha mantenido alejado de asuntos… turbios.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó con curiosidad Bellatrix, una leve sonrisa asomando a sus labios.

**OoOoOoO**

Slughorn salió de su despacho, moviendo la enorme masa que era su cuerpo. Contempló con gratificación los pasillos conocidos y la entrada a la que era su clase de siempre. Disfrutaba tremendamente con el ambiente del colegio, moviendo los hilos para controlar a los que serían los que en un futuro mandarían en el mundo mágico. Lo había echado de menos esos años, pero el trabajo que le había ofrecido el Ministerio era demasiado jugoso como para dejarlo escapar.

Sus lentos pasos le llevaron al bullicio que sería su próxima clase. Se quedó bajo el umbral, mirándolos atentamente. Bastantes se dieron cuenta de su presencia, y, más por curiosidad que por respeto, fueron callándose y sentándose.

No todos.

Una chica permanecía completamente indiferente a su entrada. Movió su gran bigote al arrugar la nariz, vigilándola estrechamente. Estaba sacando cosas de su mochila, preparando seguramente la clase. Se agachaba, la camisa saliéndosele de la falda por detrás, dejando ver un poco de piel de la espalda. Sus pies jugueteaban con las barras del taburete, con esas piernas largas enfundadas en aquellos calcetines. La falda se acortaba, se alargaba… se volvía a acortar al volver a incorporarse, al estirarse para poner su caldero sobre la mesa.

Su cintura era fina, y sus pechos grandes estaban apretados por la camisa blanca, dejando a la imaginación solo el tocar.

El chico que estaba a su lado le dio un golpecito en la mano, llamando su atención. La Slytherin se volvió, su pelo oscuro ondeando, enmarcando su cara al volverse.

Y esos ojos grises, que le desafiaron.

-Señorita Black.

Sí, sabía bien quién era. ¿Cómo no reconocer a uno de los miembros de aquella familia?

-¿Sí?

Era una Black, se dijo. Asuntos turbios, según recordaba… demasiado mezclados con la limpieza de Sangre, con la magia negra. Pero todo lo erróneo sobre ellos parecía estar diluyéndose en su cerebro, dando paso solo a esa piel tentadora.

-Espero verla en la reunión de mi Club este domingo –dijo, sonriendo bajo su bigote-. Y, ahora, empecemos la clase.

Haría una excepción. Por esta vez.


	27. Insecto

**N/A. Lo que me aburría en clase de mates. Je.**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**XXVII. INSECTO**

_Bzzzzz…_

Un par de ojos grises se abrieron alerta en la oscuridad, alarmados.

-Rodolphus, enciende la luz –susurró la voz femenina, conocedora del sueño ligero de su marido, que casi podía decirse que dormía con un ojo abierto.

Efectivamente, segundos después una tenue luz iluminaba los rostros del matrimonio. Rodolphus se había incorporado, sentándose, mientras Bellatrix se había puesto en cuclillas, con el cuerpo en tensión, preparada.

-¿Has oído algo?

-Sí.

Se hace el silencio, mientras los dos agudizan todos sus sentidos. Rodolphus alza la varita que tiene en la mano.

-No pueden haberse saltado las maldiciones de protección –asegura el hombre en voz baja, buscando ser oído tan solo por Bella.

-Shhh… He dejado de oírlo. –Se había puesto de pie sobre el colchón, y sus pies descalzos se enredaban en las sábanas blancas al moverse sobre sí misma, buscando como loca algo por la habitación, por al aire.

-¿Qué haces?

-Un mosquito.

No hubo respuesta por parte del hombre. La miró durante un momento, con los labios finos apretados. Después, apagó la luz y se tumbó, dándole la espalda a la mujer de pelo negro.

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzz…_

-¡Ahí está! ¡Enciende la luz!

Pero todo permanece oscuro.

-¡Rodolphus, la luz!

Nada.

_Bzzzzzzzzz…_


	28. ¡La silla!

**N/A. LOL **

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**XXVIII. ¡SILLA!**

La clase de Historia de la Magia le aburría terriblemente, como al resto de los mortales. El único capaz de soportarla era el profesor Binns, y cualquiera que le viese atravesar la pizarra y se fijase en su silueta transparente se daría cuenta de por qué.

Bellatrix resopló, asqueada, y empezó a tamborilear con las uñas sobre la mesa. Dudaba mucho que el profesor siquiera oyese el ruido molesto que hacía.

-¿Te aburres?

Rosier estaba a su espalda, en el pupitre de atrás. Ese chico le ponía nerviosa. Se burlaba de todo, y de todos. No respetaba absolutamente nada.

Masculló entre dientes algo ininteligible; no pensaba contestarle. Se preguntó cómo Rabastan podía llevarse tan bien con él, cómo podía buscar siempre su compañía. A ella le sacaba de quicio.

Sintió los ojos de Rodolphus sobre ella, a su lado, e intercambió una mirada de hastío con él.

Rosier siguió molestándola. Divirtiéndose.

-¿Qué vas a hacer luego?

-Tenemos clase.

-No me refiero a ese luego.

Bella esbozó una mueca, mirando al Slytherin brevemente, antes de volverse de nuevo. Clavó los ojos en la hoja en blanco que tenía sobre la mesa, y cogiendo la pluma, empezó a balancearse sobre las patas traseras de la silla.

-¿Black?

-¿Qué?

-Vas a caerte.

-Déjame en paz.

Le sonrió desafiante, y, esa vez, se echó un poco más hacia atrás. Rosier, burlón, volvió a empujarla hacia delante. Una y otra más, más riesgo, más juego.

La expresión de él se había agudizado un poco. La chica debía habérselo esperado, no haberse confiado. Nunca había que hacerlo si se trataba de una serpiente, y menos si era una tan irrespetuosa como aquella.

Cuando se echó esta vez hacia atrás, demasiado, no vio su mano ir hacia ella, aunque sí su sonrisa y el principio de su carcajada, que anticipaba.

El mundo pasó muy despacio hasta que dio con sus huesos en el suelo. Fue doloroso, brutal, pero nada como la humillación recibidia. Era un amasijo de ropas, y le costó encontrarse y levantarse, su rostro completamente rojo por la vergüenza.

Todos reían –Rosier más alto que ninguno-, y sus tímpanos estaban a punto de estallar por las carcajadas.

-Señorita Blam, deje de hacer ruido y siéntese.

Bellatrix se giró y atravesó a Binns con la mirada.

**N/A. Pobre Bella, lo que le hago sufrir xD ¿podría considerarse esto angst para ella? Jejeje. Dios, es que esta idea… jajaja, estaba el otro día comiendo con unos amigos, y se levantaron por un café. Vuelve uno, se siente… y de repente le veo que empieza a caerse, en plan cámara lenta, y le veo en el suelo XDDDDDDDD empecé a reírme que no podía parar jajajaja, fue buenísimo, y teníais que ver la pata de la silla… había girado 180º y miraba hacia el techo XDDDD OMG qué grande fue. No podía parar jjaja –me estoy riendo solo de acordarme-. No pude tampoco resistirme a hacerle pasar a Bella por algo parecido jaja, solo que ella llamando más la atención (de lo de mi compañero solo me enteré yo, porque no sonó nada XD fue una suerte xa el jaja). **

**Joanne**


	29. Celos

**N/A. La verdad es que al principio pensé en poner celoso a Rab siguiendo LDP y EBDJ, pero luego pensé… ¿y si es Rody el celoso? xD escrita hace mucho, mucho tiempo. ¡Ya solo queda una!**

**Joanne**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**XXIX. CELOS**

Cuando Rodolphus salió de su despacho, en el que había estado trabajando hasta entonces, escuchó risas que venían desde el pequeño salón de estar que tenían en el primer piso, cerca de las habitaciones.

Recorrió el pasillo y abrió la puerta con sigilo, no porque quisiera sorprenderlos, sino porque era así como él hacía todo. Entró en la sala con paso pausado, observando como su mujer y su hermano reían y comentaban sobre un tema que aún no había alcanzado a escuchar.

No se volvieron ni a saludarlo.

Estaban sentados uno frente al otro, una mesa redonda interponiéndose entre ambos. Ella se inclinaba hacia delante, estirando su mano para alcanzar a tocar la de Rabastan, en un juego que posiblemente tan solo ellos dos comprendían.

-¿Conservas la cicatriz?

-Por supuesto –dijo él, remangándose la túnica, dejando al descubierto un antebrazo moreno-. La herida fue profunda.

-Aquí está –murmuró Bellatrix, recorriendo lentamente con su índice la marca negra que cruzaba la piel de Rabastan, marcándola.

Rodolphus avanzó hasta situarse tras la silla donde se sentaba Bellatrix, y apoyó uno de sus manos sobre el respaldo, acariciando sin querer algunos de los mechones de pelo espeso y negro que caían por la espalda de la joven.

Rabastan, percatándose entonces de la presencia de su hermano, alzó la vista.

-Ah, hola –saludó, a lo que el mayor hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Rabastan apartó el brazo del alcance de Bellatrix y se bajó la manga de la túnica negra-. Estábamos recordando aquella misión de hace un par de meses, donde me herí.

-No tienes por qué explicarte –cortó Rodolphus, secamente.

-Ya… Um, bueno. –No parecía excesivamente cómodo; lo cierto es que le había sorprendido algo la dureza de su hermano. Miró el reloj, y esbozó una tenue sonrisa-. Dije a Lucius que me pasaría por Malfoy Manor esta tarde. Será mejor que vaya yéndome.

-Tienes polvos flu sobre la chimenea.

-Lo sé.

No tardaron mucho en escuchar el chisporroteo que hizo Rabastan al irse por la chimenea, después de despedirse de Bellatrix y de su hermano.

La mujer, entonces, se volvió.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Rodolphus la observó con desapasionamiento, sin moverse ni mudar el semblante.

Una sonrisa de compresión cruzó los labios de Bellatrix, algo maliciosa, y que precedió a una risa suave nacida en su garganta.

-Estás celoso –murmuró, cerrando los ojos con placer cuando Rodolphus comenzó a acariciar su cabello, jugueteando inconscientemente con los mechones de pelo negro.


	30. Persuadir

**N/A. ¡Por fin el último! Primero de nada dedicar a Rhea y Angie este fic en general por la buenísima idea que han tenido haciendo esta comunidad :D Hacía tiempo que no escribía de manera tan constante y me lo pasaba tan bien. Luego muchas gracias a todos por la respuesta que ha tenido este fic, porque pasa de los 200 reviews en 30 viñetas, y gente, ¡estamos hablando de Rabastan y Rodolphus, que en los últimos libros ya ni siquiera JK se molesta en decir sus nombres! :D En serio, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, a ver qué os parece esta última.**

**Joanne**

**IURE VEL INIURIA**

**XXX. PERSUADIR**

-¿En serio? -Bellatrix se levantó al recibir la noticia, incrédula primero, luego ávida. Sus ojos lo mostraran, sus labios también. Esa sonrisa pedía sangre-. Quiero ir.

-El Señor Tenebroso no quiere dar la alarma. Iré solo yo.

-No –replicó automáticamente, adelantándose.

-No hay nada que discutir. Rabastan también ha insistido, y ha recibido la misma respuesta.

Se le quedó mirado. Tenía que estar bromeando.

-No puedes dejarme aquí –gruñó entre dientes-. Es un traidor…

-Del que voy a encargarme yo solo –terminó Lestrange-. Karkarov es mío, no tienes nada que hacer ahí. Puedo perfectamente con él.

-Lo sé, pero…

Estaba desplegando su seducción con él. Lo notaba por su caminar más lento, por la forma lasciva de dar esos pequeños pasos, haciendo ruido con sus tacones, para que el ruido se grabara en su cerebro. Jugaba con él, o lo intentaba. Le divertía.

-Llévame.

Sus dedos se deslizaban sobre su mejilla donde la barba empezaba a nacer. Sus uñas arañaban el cuello, y bajaban para rozar la tela de la túnica, haciendo un ruido incitante. Se pegaba a él _tanto_. Era capaz de notar cada una de sus formas sin necesidad de usar sus manos depredadoras.

-No.

-_Por favor_. –Paladeaba las palabras, haciéndoles el amor-. Quiero ir.

-No puedo.

Se quedó en silencio, haciendo un mohín con los labios. Poco a poco fue transformándose en una sutil sonrisa, y las manos descendieron por el pecho masculino… abajo, más abajo.

-Rabastan no sabe hacer esto –susurró, jugueteando con la hebilla del cinturón.

La rodeó de pronto, agarrando sus muslos, subiéndola, obligándola a ponerse de puntillas. La giró, pegándola a la pared con un golpe seco, brusco y brutal. La besó.

Pocas veces la había besado así. _Desgarrador_. Rodolphus solía ser posesivo, pero controlaba perfectamente sus emociones. Esta vez no era como las demás. Casi parecía un animal salvaje.

Bellatrix gimió, jadeante, mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba a esa lengua que penetraba en su boca una y otra vez, sin darle tregua. No le dejaba ni respirar.

-Llévame –susurró, su respiración acelerada, pesada. Sus ojos se clavaron en él, ardientes. Él la deseaba… Tenía prisa, pero ansiaba tomarla allí mismo, en ese momento.

-Volveré al amanecer –murmuró con voz ronca-. Espérame aquí.

Desapareció con un chasquido, dejándola allí, sola, en la oscuridad, con su sangre bullendo en sus venas imparable. Chascó la lengua y miró su mano. La cerró despacio, viendo como la victoria que había sabido suya al sentirle por un momento irracional se le escapaba de entre los dedos.


End file.
